The Kunoichi
by SakuradaHaruno2020
Summary: Randy meets a new hero. Well, more like heroine. She calls herself the Kunoichi, an ally dedicated in aiding only the Ninja. As they start to work together to protect Norrisville, Randy's curiousity grows. WHO THE JUICE IS THE KUNOICHI? And will he fall for her?This is my first fanfic ok. Hope you enjoy! Please review!
1. Chapter 1: There's a New Hero in Town

**Randy's POV.**

"Howard, this is going to be so honking bruce!" I said as we walked down the street to Whoopee World. Today was the opening of McFist's new ride, Barf-a-Centauri 2!

"I know! I can't wait to barf up even more than before!" said Howard as he chowed down on a bag of blue McSwizzlers and a red McHyper Slush."This time I'm puking purple!"

As we stood in line and chatted about the ride, I noticed a pair of familiar faces walking in our direction. I turned around to see Theresa Fowler and Debbie Kang talking as they walked over to us.

"Hey Theresa, Kang! Over here!" I shouted as I waved them over to us. Theresa and Kang looked in my direction and Theresa waved back. They stood there talking for a few more seconds until Theresa ran in the opposite direction and Kang walked over to us.

"Hey, where's Resa going?" Howard asked Kang before he took another sip of his McHyper Slush.

"Theresa had something to do first. But she'll be back. She told me to save her a spot." Kang told us. We talked,or more like Howard and Kang argued about pointless things while I listened to them ramble on and wondered where Theresa was. After what seemed like hours but were just a couple of minutes, Theresa came back. She had a dark blue book bag slung over her shoulder, wore a tank top the same shade of purple as her hair and dark blue jean shorts.

"Hey guys! Sorry it took me a while." Theresa said with her usual sweet smile. Ahhh...She still smells like rainbows.

"It's alright. What were you doing anyway?" I asked her.

"Nothing important. Just went to the bathroom." she said. Although I wasn't convinced. Who takes that long to use the honking bathroom unless they had to do number 2, number 4, or number 5?

Theresa and I talked while Howard and Kang continued to argue. Suddenly, Theresa looked behind her.

"Theresa... You ok?" I asked her, a worried expression spread across my face. Theresa didn't even answer. She just kept swiveling her head like she saw something.

"I'll be back. I have to go...to the bathroom again. I'll be right back." she said before she dashed off behind a cotton candy stand. I stood there with a confused expression until a big booming sound came from my left.

"What the juice?" I screamed as a robo-snake slithered through the black smoke. Kang had already stopped arguing and ran off. As for Howard, he was running to the front of the Barf-a-Centauri 2 ride.

"Howard!" I yelled to him."The other way!"

" I've been waiting in line for over an hour and I had a red McHyper Slush with blue McSwizzlers! I'm not going anywhere until I spew purple!" I rolled my eyes before I ran behind a popcorn stand. Heard that one before.

"It's ninja-o-clock!" I said to myself but before I could even pull out the mask, I felt a strong gust of wind that drew my attention away from the mask to the top of the Barf-a-Centauri 2 ride. Some leaves got caught in the breeze and flew with it and it twirled in place until I saw someone form within the small tornado.

The small tornado dissipated and I saw clearly who was in the tornado. The Ninja. Wait. WHAT THE JUICE?!

The "Ninja" jumped down from the top of the ride to the ground near the robo-snake.

"What do we have here? Looks like a little bug in my side. Listen, I've been having a bad day and it was getting better until you interrupted so I'm going to destroy you now." The"Ninja" said before taking a double-sided black and purple spear out of the suit, twirling it in his hand. Hmmm...that seems very familiar.

The robo-snake hissed it's fangs at him and grabbed a random guy with its mechanical tail then slithered to the top of the Death Drop ride(You know those rides that go up and down in one row?)and roared.

The "Ninja" used his purple scarf to grab the tail of the robo-snake and swing up the top. He did a spinning kick to its face, causing the robo-snake to drop the guy. The "Ninja" latched his purple scarf to the tower and grabbed the guy before he could hit the ground and gently dropped him several yards away.

"Trying to endanger a random citizen is a bad thing to do, you know? All the more reason for me to destroy you."The "Ninja" said, turning around to glare at the snake. He was still twirling the double-sided spear in his hand. Hmf. Show off.

He threw the spear and it zipped past the robo-snake's head. The robo-snake turned its head to see where the spear was going to land but when it turned back it was met with another double-sided spear to the head.

The spear hit it square in the face, making the snake drop to the ground and start short-circuiting.

The "Ninja" turned around and he was met with a crowd. I walked out from behind the popcorn stand towards the crowd to get a closer look.

"I love you, Ninja!"

"Thank you, Ninja!"

" Ninja, you look different?"

The "Ninja" had a shocked look on his face but regained his composure quickly and cleared his throat."Sorry, but I'm not the Ninja."

The crowd gasped but then started asking questions.

"Who are you, then?"

"What's your name, Mr.?"

"What are you looking for?"

He had an irritated look but answered." First of all I'm a girl."

The crowd gasped but started realizing their mistake. Now that I'm closer I could see now that "He" _is_ a "She".

The suit looked exactly like the Ninja's but the parts that were supposed to be red were dark purple. She had the same symbol but on her right side. She had a long dark purple pony tail that reached the end of her back and her light purple bangs stood out from her mask, she had long eyelashes, her curves were very visible now that I was up close, and h-her chest was very noticeable.

"I am the Kunoichi. I exist only to help the Ninja. And _only_ him." And with that, she closed her eyes and did a hand sign, making another gust of wind mixed with leaves blow. The gust of wind twirled around her covering her, blurring her image until it dissipated, with the Kunoichi gone.


	2. Chapter 2: Who is the Kunoichi?

**Theresa's POV.**

This has been the weirdest day of my life. First, I find a black and purple wooden box on my bedroom desk. Then when I open the box, I find a black and purple mask identical to the Ninja's and a thick hard cover book with a glowing picture of the mask in the center.

With a note that says, '_You are the Kunoichi, a female ninja. You are to aid the Ninja and_ only _the NINJA._' Then I stupidly put the honking cute mask on and transform, into a female version of the Ninja._ What the juice?_

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Mom! I'm home!" I yelled into the house._

_"Welcome back! How was school?" Mom asked. She was putting chunks of chocolate chip cookie dough onto a tray._

_"The usual. Someone got their feelings hurt, they turned into a monster, Ninja comes and saves us, the humility comes later." I said, grabbing a spoonful of cookie dough and putting it in my mouth._

_"Anyway, I got homework, so I'll be in my room if you need me." I said through the cookie dough-filled spoon in my mouth while I walked to my bedroom._

_I put my bag__ down on my bed and walked to my bathroom before back-tracking to look what was on my desk. A wooden black box with an unusual purple symbol sat on top of my closed purple laptop. _

_"Mom!" I yelled from my room. No answer came."Mom!" I yelled again but no answer came again. I shook my head in frustration."Nevermind." That woman has hearing problems._

_I opened the box to find a silk black and purple mask and a black, purple, and green book sitting inside. I took the book out and read the note stuck to it."The Ninja Nomicon." Hm. Weird._

_I saw another note in the box and picked it up. __"You are the Kunoichi, a female ninja. You are to aid the Ninja and _only_ the NINJA." it read._

_Is this a prank? _

_I held the mask in my hands and decided to put it on. Just as I slipped it on, black silk wrapped around every part of me except my eyes. My hair grew down to my back and the light purple high lights in my hair grew longer until one strand of bangs were sticking out of the mask. I saw black, yellow, and purple lights and symbols until I was completely dressed in black silk._

_I walked up to my full-length mirror and wow! Do I look good in black and purple or what?_

_I punched my chair causing it to break. I did a kick flip high in the air then did a back flip. Wow! My agility and my strength was alright thanks to baton twirling practice but never this awesome! This is so bruce! I have to tell Debbie._

_I turned around to see another note in the box that read,"You can not tell anyone."_

_"That's understandable but totally wonk."_

* * *

**Back to Theresa's POV.**

I've been training in the Ninja Nomicon ever since.

I learned that the Kunoichi are known for their clever minds, strength, use of ninjustu, taijustu, and genjustu, and their information and use of weaponry is over-the-top(which is convenient because I can spin nunchucks, spears, and other weapons like a pro thanks to baton twirling). I also noticed that they naturally develop a _six sense_ that tells them that danger is coming or going to happen.

I know what's been going on in Norrisville(Ninja chosen, monsters, etc) and I figured out who has been helping the Sorcerer(McFist) and how to de-stank the monsters. I know almost everything. Still learning lessons but I know what's going on. The only thing I don't know is who is the Ninja.

Although it's really been hard to keep my secret. Especially from your best friend.

* * *

**Flashback to School**

_"Debbie, I told you. I can't go to Whoopee World to see the opening of that new ride with you. I have something important to do." I said. We were walking down the hall to lunch._

_"This is important. We always do things together. If we don't then things are just awkward. Why? Why can't you come? Tell me what's this important thing you have to do." Debbie crossed her arms._

_"Ummm... well I have...a ummm..." I stuttered. What was I supposed to say? _

_'_Oh I have to train to become a better kunoichi now that I have been chosen to help protect the town with the Ninja.' _No honking way!_

_Debbie just stood there waiting patiently with her arms crossed and tapping her foot. _

_"Oh. I see how it is. You don't want to hang out with me anymore because I'm too boring. Well fine. I'll find a new friend." she said before she stomped off towards the cafeteria._

_"Debbie, wait!" I said. " Ok. I'll tell you. Just not now. Meet me at the big tree by the front after school. And don't bring anyone else."_

_"Hmmm...Fine. Now let's go eat lunch. It's Taco Tuesday."_

_The Ninja Nomicon glowed purple and green and vibrated in my book bag."Save me a seat. I got to go to the bathroom." I said before running to the nearest girls bathroom._

_I went inside the last stall and locked the door."Let's make this quick, Nomicon." I said before opening the book and getting my mind sucked in._

_**Inside the Ninja Nomicon...**  
_

_I fell in the middle of a field. I got up." What do you want now?" Words appeared in the sky._

_"Friendship is a weight the Kunoichi cannot carry." I read aloud."Not even the Ninja." Then it showed me a picture that meant "Friends Equals Deal Breaker"._

_"NO HONKING WAY, NOMICON! That's all kinds of wonk."_

_**After school by the big tree...**_

_"Alright. Now tell me already." Debbie said. She had an angry look._

_"Ok... I-" I told her everything._


	3. Chapter 3: Understandings and Meetings

**Theresa's POV.**

After that, Debbie understood why I haven't been hanging out with her a lot lately, but she wouldn't forgive me unless I blew off training today and go to Whoopee World with her after school. So I agreed.

**After going to Whoopee World, meeting Randy and Howard, sensing something bad was going to happen, running off to hide and put on the mask, and fighting off the robo-snake...**

**Theresa's POV.**

That. Was. So. BRUCE! I can't believe I won my first fight so quickly!

After I disappeared, I appeared behind the cotton candy stand again, took the mask off, and walked towards Randy and the others.

"Hey guys!" I said, trying to act natural."What'd I miss?"

**Randy's POV.**

Less than a minute later after the Kunoichi disappeared, Theresa comes back from the bathroom.

"Hey guys! What'd I miss?" she asked.

"Well, while you were in those shnasty port-a-podies-" Howard was interrupted by Theresa.

"Don't remind me."

Howard continued,"A robo-snake crashed in, a new hero who looked like the Ninja but turned out he was a she and she called herself the Kunoichi came and beat the cheese out of it, I almost got to ride the Barf-a-Centauri 2 but the controls broke thanks to that shoob of a snake so I made a deal with Mr. Viceroy that if he fixed it, I'd get on the controls and let him ride after me. And Cunningham and Kang ran away screaming. I-"

Theresa interrupted again."So, are we going to ride or what?"

"Yeah!" I yelled in joy. Kang smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Howard crossed his arms and grunted in agreement. Then I noticed a leaf in Theresa's hair.

"Hey Theresa. You got a leaf in your hair." I said as I carefully pulled it out, making sure not to tangle the leaf in her hair even more.

"Oh! Where did that come from?" She looked kind of nervous as she tried to get it out herself. How do you get a leaf in your hair if your in the bathroom? Then our hands accidentally touched then intertwined somehow and I think I blushed. A lot.

"Uhhh...Randy, you OK?" Theresa asked, pretending not to notice our entangled hands. She was blushing a lot too. She looks cute when she's blushing...Stop acting like a creep Randy!

"Ummm... Yeah-" I was interrupted as Howard jumped into the conversation.

"Are you lovebirds done with your moment or are you getting on?" He said as he pulled the leaf out himself. We were at the front of the line already.

"Oh... Sorry." Theresa said as she ran into the seat next to Kang. I sat next to Howard. Then Howard suddenly asked the big question.

"You like Resa, don't you?" he leaned towards me and whispered. The ride started going up the first big drop.

"No I don't." I whispered back.

"Yeah you do."

"No I don't."

"Yeah you do."

"No I don't."

"Yeah you do."

"No I don't."

"Yeah you DO."

"No I DON'T." I was starting to get irritated. The ride was halfway up the first big drop.

"Yeah ya do."

"No I don't."

"No you don't."

"Yeah I do." Then I realized he tricked me.

"HA! You admitted it!"

"No I di-" The ride went down hill from there. Literally."YEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH!"

**After Whoopee World, saying there goodbyes and going home...**

**Randy's POV.**

I got home late that night and went straight to bed without changing. Today was exhausting.

Right. The _Kunoichi _problem. She said that she only exists to help the Ninja. I guess I'll have to meet up with her somehow. But I don't even know who she is. Ugh. I'll think of something.

* * *

**The next day...**

**Theresa's POV.**

I was walking to school with Debbie. We were talking about yesterday.

"You so like Randy! That's so cute! But seriously? Randy? Out of all the people in school, you choose one of the dorkiest and stupidest boys in school." Debbie questioned me.

"Not so loud." I whispered to Debbie."And he's not stupid or dorky. He's no shoob like Bash. And _definitely _not as dorky and stupid as Bucky."

"I didn't say he's a shoob nor that he's as dorky and stupid as Bucky. But he is dorky and stupid." Debbie defended herself."But you so like him."

"Yeah, whatever. It doesn't matter though. He probably doesn't like me back." I reasoned. It hurt a little but it's probably true.

"As much as I like Randy, I'm not the hottest, smartest, or most talented girl in town. I'm sure Randy deserves someone better than me."

" I deserve what?" Randy said, walking up behind me. He had a curious face. A very_ cute_ curious face. I love those sapphire blue eyes. I get so lost in those gems I-

Then I realized I still hadn't answered his question and I was _staring_ at him too.

He looked at me all confused,"You OK, Theresa? You're starting to turn red."

"Oh I'm fine!" I said nervously." And to answer your first question, you deserve... a um... hug!" I said. I couldn't think of anything else so I hugged him. He hugged me back.

" Th- thanks Theresa! I guess." I let go and saw he was starting to blush. I started to blush to. I can't believe I just did that.

"So anyway, what do you think about the Kunoichi?" I asked Randy. I honestly wondered what he thought about her. When we got to the school, that was the only thing everyone could talk about.

"She's... the cheese." He said although I heard a hint of confusion and nervousness but I pretended to not have noticed it.

The bell rang for homeroom so we split to go to our homerooms, until I felt a shiver go up my spine. It's the Instinct. I like to call it that because well on instinct I sense danger coming.

I tensed up and turned around. Bash was bullying Bucky again.

"That's so bad like...umm...a um... like something bad." Bash said to Bucky. I think he was talking about the sheet of paper in Bucky's hand. I remember he told me he was going to write another song for Flute Girl(girlfriend) as a present for their anniversary. Oh no.

Bucky ran away crying and I saw that the stank was starting to follow him. Fast. As he turned the corner, he came back a screaming monster.

"BASH!" Bucky chased after Bash and grabbed him by the shirt collar. I ran into the nearest room. I looked inside to check if it was empty and put on the mask. I ran back outside as the Kunoichi and took out my spear. The Ninja arrived after and looked at me.

"Kunoichi."

"Ninja." I said back.

"So what happened this time?" The Ninja asked me as he turned to look at Bucky, who was shaking the cheese out of Bash.

"He wrote a song for his girlfriend, Bash made fun of him, he cried, and got stank. Destroy the paper," I made my self brief.

"Alright, let's do this. Bucky prepare yourself." He said as he took out a black and red hilted sword from the suit. He sprinted towards Bucky.

"Ninja slice!" he said as he tried to slice the sheet of paper but Bucky dodged. So I took that as a sign that it was my turn.

"Hey Bucky! Over here!" I yelled at Bucky, trying to get his attention. It worked. He came charging at me but Bash still in his hold. I ducked before Bucky could punch me and slid under him.

_'I need to get Bash out of the way. But how?' I thought. _Then the Ninja took another swing at Bucky.

"Ninja Tripping Balls!" He said. He through the trip balls towards Bucky, causing him to drop Bash as he fell.

_'That'll work.' I thought. _Then I sprinted towards Bucky, grabbed the paper while he was occupied with the Ninja, and sliced it with my twin katanas.

Bucky transformed back to his old self as the stank left. I watched the stank, wondering where it was going but I didn't follow. I turned back to look at the Ninja who was bathing in the crowds cheers.

"Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!" They cheered. I also heard cheers of my own. "Go Kunoichi!"

The Ninja thanked them, "Thank you, thank you!" He said as he waved back. He turned to me.

" Anyway, Kunoichi, can I... um... talk to you in private?" He asked me. I was surprised but I answered, "Of course." I curtly nodded. My purpose as the Kunoichi was to aid the Ninja. What else could I say?

"Alright! Hold on to me!" He said as he slid his arm around my waist and said,"SMOKE BOMB!" I automatically through my arms around his neck in surprise.

We appeared behind the school. I had my eyes closed and held tight to him. That was my first time going smoke bomb. You never know what could happen.

"Um, you could let go now." The Ninja said, his arms were still around my waist. Then I realized what position we were in, quickly let go of him and took a step back.

"Oh! S-sorry." I apologized, scratching the back of my head while it tilted towards the ground. Thank goodness the mask concealed most of my face. I was blushing so hard.

"No it's fine. Anyway, I was going to talk to you about well... you helping me." The Ninja said. I looked up at him, confusion spread across my face.

"What about it?" I asked.

"I'm not really sure if I could trust you-" I interrupted him.

"I'm guessing the Nomicon didn't tell you?" I asked.

"Tell me what?" He had a confused expression on his face.

"Have you been looking in the Nomicon lately? Or have you been ignoring it?" I questioned him. I guess the Ninja isn't as bright as I always thought. He had a guilty expression hidden under the mask. A little embarrassed blush was showing too.

"O-of course I haven't ignored it! Ha ha! Why would I do that? That would make me a bad ninja!" He said nervously.

**Randy's POV.**

"Have you been looking in the Nomicon lately? Or have you been ignoring it?" The Kunoichi questioned me. She had an amused look in her eyes. She was smirking too.

"O-of course I haven't ignored it!" I said nervously."Haha! Why would I do that? That would make me a bad ninja!" I would be angry for her teasing me but I was to embarrassed to even be mad.

'_I've been made!' _I thought to myself. I remembered I ignored the Nomicon for the past week.

**Flash****back to last week**

_"Cunningham, this is going to be so BRUCE!" Howard screamed the last part. We were camping over night at Greg's Game Hole because he announced that the first 100 people get the new game, Grave Puncher 6, for FREE!_

_"I know! I can't believe we snuck out of your house to camp here!" I said."But you do realize that your sister will eventually find out that those dummies and the sleep farts are all fakes?"_

_"Yeah. I know. That's why if Heidi comes here to find us, we'll hide in this tent that I so happen to have." Howard showed me a pitched tent._

_"Wow! That's actually very... smart of you, Howard." I was totally surprised. Then the Nomicon started to glow and vibrated._

_"Not now Nomicon. We're in the middle of something." And by that I mean we're in the middle of playing Grave Puncher 5 on hand-held console._

**End of flashback**

**Randy's POV.**

The Kunoichi was looking at me with total amusement.

" Are you going to answer that?" She was smirking at me but pointed to something else. Then I realized the Nomicon was starting up again. I took it out and it blinked angrily.

"He's mad you ignored him for the past week. You liar." She still had that amused expression on her face.

"I-I...Ummm...ah... I got nothing." I gave up. No point in making excuses now. Then the Kunoichi took the Nomicon out of my hands.

"C'mon." She was about to jump up to the roof to the school but I stopped her.

"Wait! Give me back the Nomicon!" I demanded. I still didn't think I could trust her.

"Don't worry. There's something you need to see." She said then jumped to the roof. I sighed then followed her. I landed on the roof and saw the Kunoichi sit down on the floor.

"Here." She held out the book on her lap. I sat myself next to her and looked at the book. Then she opened it and our minds both got sucked in.

**In the Ninja Nomicon...**

**Randy's POV.**

We landed in the middle of the forest. A giant dragon in shogun armor was heading toward us and the Kunoichi jumped on it. She motioned for me to follow before it left without me so I followed her. It took us up in the clouds and dropped us of in the dojo.

"So what do you want to show me?" I asked her. She just walked to a door that read,"History of the Ninja". Then she opened the door and walked in.

"Hey! Wai-" She pulled me in too. The room was like a library but a lot bigger. Shelves were filled with books and scrolls and each section had a label that showed a date. Then a scroll floated out of a shelf and came towards us. It unraveled a picture of the First Ninja with eight other guys wearing different colors. Then words appeared in the air.

"In the beginning, there were nine. Only one survived." I read aloud. Then a book came toward us and opened up. It showed a picture of the First Ninja with the other "ninja" but there was a girl in the middle of the group with her arm around the First Ninja. Both were smiling. Then more words appeared in the air.

"But even ninja need their allies." It read. I looked at the Kunoichi, who was taking a book from the shelf behind us and had started flipping through the pages. She walked back to me and gave me the book.

"Read." She said and pointed to the page she was on. By the way of her tone, she wasn't going to take a no for an answer, so I started reading. It said that 800 years ago, the Norisu Nine was almost eliminated by the Sorcerer but the First Ninja had survived. Along with the First Ninja, the closest ally to the Ninja, the Kunoichi, had survived as well. As each generation past, the chosen kunoichi started to neither want or could handle their duty to aid the Ninja, so the job as Kunoichi was given up each time to someone else and lost in history. Until someone who was truly worthy of the job accepted it.

'_I think I remember hearing about this Norisu Nine.' _I knew I heard this somewhere before. I turned again to the Kunoichi, who was patiently meditating on the the floor.

I walked to her and cleared my throat."OK. I trust you." I couldn't believe what happened next. She opened her eyes to look at me and smiled under her mask. She stood up and gave me a hug.

"Glad to be working with you, Ninja." She let go and I swore she smelled like rainbows.

Just like Theresa.

* * *

**Sorry if I don't update soon. Might take some time. But I hope you liked it and if you did please review or add this to your favs. THANK YOU! OH! **

**And, if you guys really want me to update, try to get this and my other stories at least 45 or more reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Plan

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG FOR AN UPDATE! HAD WRITERS BLOCK!**

* * *

**The Kunoichi**

**Chapter 4: A Plan**

* * *

**NO POV.**

When the Nomicon spit them back out, they automatically bid their 'byes' and split in different directions.

Randy jumped off the roof and landed on the ground. As he walked he took off his mask and transformed into his usual clothes, he was turning a corner of the building and-

BANG!

He knocked into Theresa. Literally.

They bumped into each other so hard that they fell over, catching the both of them by surprise, and he swung his arms out so he wouldn't kiss the ground. Or her.

His hands landed on either side of her head, their faces inches apart, and his legs straddled her hips.

She was wearing her usual Baton Twirling team uniform and her surprised face turned to...Panic? And her face started to turn red.

Randy quickly got off Theresa and scratched the back of his head self-consciously, not making eye contact with Theresa as she dusted herself off and stood up.

_'Did she/he see me? Did she/he see the mask? Oh I'm so dead!' _They both thought with panic.

They glanced at each other and blushed again, looking away and trying not to meet each others' gazes.

Randy broke the awkward silence."Hey, Theresa," He said nervously and tried to act casual. His voice was a little higher than usual."W-what are you doing here?"

Theresa smiled nervously and said,"Oh I was just a..." She paused , wondering what to say. She looked up and saw a crow fly over them. She looked back at him. "Bird watching!" She lied. Randy looked up, but he saw no birds in the sky. He looked back at her questionably.

"Yeah..." She trailed off nervously and tried to change the topic."So...what are you doing here?"

Randy panicked as he scratched the back of his head again and looked around him, trying to find a way out of this situation. He couldn't find anything.

"Uhhh...I was looking for Howard!" He lied, quickly.

Theresa raised an eyebrow. "Out here?"

Randy paused to think. "Yeah! Because...I told him to meet me here! Yeah! I was going to ask him something only guys should discuss together."

Theresa stared at him for a second, knowing he was lying, but she shrugged it off. He probably had a reason to. Must be a guy thing.

"Yeah," Randy continued. "I guess I'll see you around!"

Theresa nodded and waved. "Yeah, later!" She turned and ran into the school.

Simultaneously, they sighed in relief.

**After school…**

**With McFist and Viceroy…**

"VICEROY!" McFist yelled. "Where are you?"

"Over here," Viceroy called from the lab.

McFist found Viceroy standing in front of one of his hightech computers in the lab, back turned to him. Viceroy held his hands behind his back and watched the screen.

"Shouldn't you be working on _my_ plan, Viceroy?" McFist asked, snottily. "What are you watching anyway?"

Without glancing at him, Viceroy asked, "Have you seen the latest news?"

McFist looked curiously around Viceroy and watched the screen. The video Viceroy was watching played back and he saw the anchorman introduced some other lady and the camera switched. A news reporter with a mic at Whoopie World.

"_We're here at Whoopie World to see the grand reopening of Barf-a-Centauri 2 where, as you can see, many people have come to–Oh juice! What is that?_" the lady screamed incredulously, turning to look behind her. Their latest failure, the robo snake, appeared several yards away from out of nowhere and hissed its metal fangs at the camera, slithering towards the lady. It was right in front of the camera before it turned its head to the side and slithered away. The tail hit and dented a liquid gas tank, causing it to explode in a black cloud of smoke.

The lady sighed in relief with her hand over her heart before realizing the camera was still on her. She immediately straightened up and turned back to the camera.

She gasped, "It seems that a robotic snake has slithered on the scene!" She smiled, looking behind the camera to the cameraman, hissing,"Is the camera still on? Follow it!"

The camera screen shook as the reporter lady and cameraman ran after the mechanical snake.

"Look!" The woman pointed up at the top of his Barf-a-Centari 2 ride. "The Ninja!"

The camera zoomed in on the Ninja, and McFist noticed that instead of the usual red and black uniform of the Ninja, this one was purple and black and the Ninja's hair was in a long ponytail that reached the end of his back.

McFist continued to watch as the Ninja fought off his robotic snake faster than the others before. As they watched the fight, McFist felt confused. The Ninja seemed calmer, more smarter and agile, instead of the usual cocky and loud comments he says during his fights.

When the video finally ended, Viceroy spoke up.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked, smirking.

McFist blinked, pondering. "...The Ninja looks better in purple?" He guessed.

Viceroy sighed. "No. Were you watching at all? That's not the Ninja."

"Oooooooh!" McFist blinked. "Then who is it?"

Viceroy grumbled, "She's called the Kunoichi."

"Hey, Viceroy," McFist said without taking his eyes off the screen. "Does the Ninja look...different to you? Like he's all calm?"

Viceroy rolled his eyes. "That's not the Ninja. Did you not hear the last part? He's actually a she called the Kunoichi. She said she's the Ninja's ally."

"Oh, I see." McFist nodded.

"..."

"..."

"You still don't know what I'm thinking, do you?" Viceroy raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, not a clue."

He sighed, exasperated. "I was thinking," Viceroy started. "that if we can somehow get the Kunoichi on our side, we can find out the Ninja's secrets and weaknesses, so we can finally defeat him."

"Yes! That's brilliant!" McFist commented.

Viceroy beamed. "Why thank you."

"Now let's hurry and put my plan to action," McFist said, leaving Viceroy in the lab to do all the work.

Viceroy scowled and he turned back to the computer and began designing plans for a new invention.

"It's always _his_ plan…" He grumbled. "Why can't it ever be _my_ plan, or at least _our_ plan would be okay…"

**Oh, the Ninja would never know what hit him when they get the Kunoichi.**

* * *

_SORRY IT'S SHORT BUT DEAL WITH IT. _

**_TO BE CONTINUED._**


End file.
